Jigsaw Heart
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: It's Deidara's birthday and he surprisingly recieves something from Itachi that changes everything. ItachiXDeidara. Dedicated to black55widow, oneshot.


So, this glorious one-shot is dedicated to **black55widow**! She gave me the idea and I wanted to write her an ItachiXDeidara anyway. I love you Leslie! Hehe... It's my first with this pairing, but I do enjoy this pairing very much!

Oh, by the way. I HATE writing the stupid "un" at the end of everything for Deidara. It's stupid and annoying to write and even though I know it makes Deidara... Deidara... it's annoying to write. So don't expect it in this story and don't get mad at me because I refuse to write it. I'm sick of people critizing me for the lack of 'un'. Get use to it, cuz I'm not having Dei say it in my stories. Sorry if it sounds mean... I'm just sick of people yelling at me because of one stupid word...

So, other then that, the only warning is that this is Yaoi and mainly fluff. Oh, and I don't know much about Tobi. This takes place a little after Tobi joins Akatsuki.

Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara growled as his ever energetic partner continued to bounce up and down on his bed. The blonde tried to ignore the man and tried to concentrate on his small sculpture in his hand. But it was becoming difficult. The masked man wanted something and Deidara didn't want to start him off in a rant. But he'd never finish if he didn't answer to the constant, "Deidara-Sempai!"

Finally Deidara sighed, annoyed, and threw the half hardened clay at the orange masked man who avoided it and watched it smash against the wall. "What the hell do you want?"

Tobi tilted his head at his partner before pausing in his constant bouncing. "I'm sorry, Deidara-Sempai."

Deidara rolled his visible blue eye and crossed his arms over his fishnet clad chest. "What do you want Tobi?"

The orange masked man sat on Deidara's bed in front of him and placed his hands in his lap. "Hidan told me it was Sempai's birthday today."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it?" He thought for a moment and realized it was. He had forgotten such things since his red-haired former partner was killed. "I didn't realize..." He shrugged and uncrossed his arms, reaching for his bag of clay. "Not that it matters."

"But it does Deidara-Sempai!"

Deidara stared at the man a moment before shaking his head and pulling the bag into his lap. "And why does it?"

"Birthday's are always important." The man nodded his head at his own statement. "It means you've grow wiser." His voice lost some its usual high pitched ness.

Deidara stared at the man a little taken back. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Tobi always had a way of surprising him with random wise words like that. "So it does."

"Then we should celebrate!" His voice was back to normal.

"No." One simple word, but Tobi got it.

The man got up from his bed and stood. "Tobi will make Sempai a cake!" And with that the orange masked man ran out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Deidara sighed once again. He seemed to sigh a lot since that idiot became his partner. He missed Sasori. Even if the man was usually mean to him, Deidara knew the redhead cared for him in some way. He smiled as he thought about Sasori. He remembered his last birthday. He kept telling Sasori when it was and that it was coming. Though he didn't expect anything from the man, he figured it wasn't a problem to try.

He was surprised immensely when his redhead Danna gave him a handmade bracelet. Deidara raised his hand, looking the wooden bracelet over as he thought. Sasori made it himself and gave it to the blonde with a, "Happy Birthday, Brat." It was a polished red wood that fit his wrist nicely. The clasp was much like a hinge and was golden. In the middle sat a beautiful diamond shaped sapphire.

He had asked Sasori why the redhead even made him something and Sasori told him, "If I didn't, you would never shut up about it. Now accept it and shut up."

Deidara had taken the bracelet with a smile and still couldn't get over his Danna's gesture. Deidara ran his fingers over the polished red wood. He wasn't sure how Sasori felt about him, but having the bracelet reminded him that the redhead cared about him. Sometimes Deidara felt like Sasori was more like a father to him. So maybe to the redhead, Dei was like a son he never had, nor even wanted.

The blonde sighed again but this time in slight heart ache. He couldn't believe Sasori was dead. He thought the redhead was more tough then that. But Sasori was gone, and he had dealt with that. If only he wasn't stuck with that stupid masked idiot.

Atleast Tobi kept his mind off the Uchiha. Deidara was too busy hating the orange masked man that he didn't have time to mess with the raven haired man. Itachi seemed to be keeping his distance from his as it was anyway. Deidara never really hated the Uchiha, he was just more jealous then anything.

But ever since Sasori was killed, Deidara saw things a little differently. His jealousy over to Uchiha wasn't as strong as before and he finally accepted his own abilities. But he still couldn't stand Hidan.

"Deidara."

The soft elegant voice knocked him out of his own thoughts. He looked up and resisted the urge to widen his eyes at the cloak-less man standing in his doorway. "Itachi." He said softly.

The man's red eyes glanced about the room, seeing if the blonde was alone. When he saw he was, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Deidara watched the raven haired man approach him before he finally snapped out of it. He got to his feet quickly and narrowed his visible eye at the man.

"What do you want?" Deidara said, less harshly then he meant.

The man stared at him a moment longer before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Deidara stared at the black box curiously as Itachi held it out to him. The blonde stared at the box before raising his eye and meeting Itachi's.

"It's for you." Itachi said softly.

Deidara tilted his head at the man, utterly confused. But he reached out and took the box from Itachi anyway. He was a little hesitant to open it, but he figured Itachi wouldn't try to kill him in the middle of the Akatsuki hideout. Besides, they had been avoiding each other anyway.

Deidara cradled the box in one hand, the tongue of his hand licking at the box, while he took off the top with the other. He stared at the golden necklace occupying the box. The long chain was gold and the pendent was also gold. The pendent was a good sized heart that was cut in the middle. Almost like a broken heart but it was more jigsaw.

Deidara realized it was actually two necklaces the more he looked it over. The left side was attached to a golden chain just like the right but the chains were separate. The left side had a small ruby in the middle while the right had a sapphire of the same size. He blinked in surprise and met Itachi's red eyes.

"What..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, not able to speak. He was too shocked to say anything. The Uchiha made him speechless.

"For your birthday."

Deidara's eye widened and his hand clenched around the box. His mind tried to comprehend what the Uchiha just told him. _He... he's giving me this... for my birthday? But... why?_ He wanted to ask why, but once again, his voice abandoned him.

"You keep one and give the other so someone you love or someone who is special to you. The blue is the male part of the necklace while the red is the female." Itachi spoke softly.

Deidara lowered his eyes to the necklaces again before finally being able to move. He couldn't find his voice, but he figured actions where enough. His mind made up his mind for him. He placed the box on his bed and raised the blue jeweled necklace and put it on himself. He pulled his hair from the necklace and looked down at the pendent. He gently ran a finger over it before reaching down and picking up the other part.

Itachi stared at him when then blonde held out the other half to him. Deidara motioned for him to take it but his hands stayed at his sides. He narrowed his red eyes in slight anger. He got the present for the blonde and now he thought Deidara was making fun of him for it. "Look. I know you hate me, but I am just trying to show you that I don't hate you back." His voice showed his slight anger.

Deidara shook his head franticly and pushed the necklace closer to Itachi. Still, the man made no move to take it. Deidara growled in the back of his throat and finally found his voice. "Take it damnit."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to have it."

Itachi narrowed his eyes more. "I am not female."

Deidara rolled his eye. "No really?" He crossed the arm not holding the necklace over his chest. "The ruby matches your eyes."

Itachi stared at the blonde in surprise. Deidara wasn't making fun of him. He was serious. "So?"

Deidara sighed and placed his hand on his hip. "Just take it."

"It's for someone you love."

Deidara growled before stepping forward and unclasping the necklace. He reached up and put it around Itachi's neck, clasping it back together and removing the raven's hair trapped in the necklace. Before Deidara could pull back though, Itachi grabbed his waist and kept him there.

"The meaning is serious, Deidara."

The blonde once again rolled his eye. "I know that. I'm not stupid. I'm giving it to you for a reason just as you gave it to me for a reason... Thank you by the way."

Itachi continued to search the blonde's visible blue eye, completely confused. He gave the blonde the gift so he wouldn't hate him or atleast know that he didn't hate him back. In fact, Itachi cared a lot about the blonde. He loved the blonde's outlook on life and how energetic he use to be. But ever since Tobi came along, the blonde wasn't hyper like that anymore. Itachi guessed that controlling the masked man took all of his energy.

"I don't understand."

Deidara bit his lip, his mind screaming at him. He would make the Uchiha understand. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the Uchiha's.

Itachi froze, his mind screaming at him. The blonde was kissing him. Something he only dreamed about. He didn't have time to think as Deidara pulled back. He couldn't help his reaction. He grabbed the back of the blonde's head and crashed their lips together. Deidara was surprised at Itachi. He was terrified the Uchiha wanted to kill him or something but he did not expect the raven haired man to kiss him back. No, not at all. Be he wasn't complaining.

Deidara melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck as the man tightened his arms around his waist. Itachi's tongue made his way into his mouth and the blonde allowed it to play with his. His body tingled at the sensation and his heart pounded in his ears. This was what he wanted, what he needed. He didn't hate Itachi and Itachi didn't hate him. It was a completely different emotion all together. Now, Deidara understood.

The door suddenly swinging open caused them to pull back quickly. But Itachi kept his arms around the blonde's thin waist, glaring at whoever had just interrupted them. Deidara couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks when he looked at the door. Tobi stood there with a grinning Hidan and Kisame standing behind him.

The silence was tense as the three looked over Deidara and Itachi's position. Tobi was the first to speak. He hoped over to them and stood about a foot away. "Deidara-Sempai! I made you cake! And Hidan and Kisame want to have a party for you!" Itachi's grip tightened on the blonde, not liking how the masked man was focusing on Deidara.

Deidara swallowed and tried to smile at the masked man. "Oh. Um, ok."

Tobi clapped his hands and skipped out of the room grabbing Kisame on his way and pulling the poor man after him. Hidan just stood there grinning at the two. Itachi glared at the man and pulled Deidara as close to him as he could.

"Come whenever you two are finished..." It was obvious the man wanted to say more but Itachi's glare stopped him. He only grinned and grabbed the door handle, shutting it.

Deidara sighed in relief. He didn't feel like being teased by Hidan anymore then he already was. But he did feel quite comfortable with Itachi's arms wrapped tightly around him. He looked up at the slightly taller man.

"I guess you don't hate me, hm?" Deidara asked, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Never did." Itachi leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Deidara's neck.

Deidara smiled and ran his hands over Itachi's broad shoulders. "Though I'd love to continue what he started," Itachi pulled back and stared into his eyes, "If we don't go after them, they're going to destroy something. Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi in a kitchen together... Bad idea."

Itachi smiled a bit at the blonde's small joke. "Fine."

Deidara smiled and Itachi let go of him. Deidara leaned in a bit and pecked Itachi's lips with his own. "But of cause, we can finish later." He winked at the raven haired man before skipping out of the room.

Itachi stared after him, unconsciously raising a hand and brushing it over the pendent. The "female" part of the pendent. Itachi licked his lips, happy he finally got what he wanted; Deidara. He moved to go after the blonde, one thought occupying his mind.

_He better not think that just because he gave me the female part means he's on top. Because if so... he's horrible mistaken._

* * *

Hehe... I like how I ended it. Ahh yes. I liked writing this. I hope I did decent with this pairing. I'm sure Itachi's a little OOC, along with Deidara. But don't they have to be? I mean... Deidara HATES Itachi... so if they're not OOC it wouldn't work... Atleast that's how I see it.

So, review and let me know what you thought. Please?

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
